Is it poison, Nanny?
by NoDuhItsClaire
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is faced with a new case; but can he face his own demons? Or will he fall into the traps of the mystery in the shadows?
1. Chapter 1

My first story! Please read and review! :) Will update sooon!

Inspired to write this fanfiction after watching Sherlock Holmes with Robert Downey Jr and Jude Law about 1million times, enjoy :)

* * *

Accountant. Midst in the affair with his lovers' half sister; small bloodstain below his left ear, a lump in his upper pocket suggests that he carries a knife; in his right coat pocket contains a ticket of free will to Paris; In his left, a cigarette; murdered his eldest brother out of jealousy and hatred when his parents fell ill.

Yet I called him my friend, or perhaps in the case of this event the word associate is more suited for this point in our lives; In his hand that was outstretched to my torso was a bottle of Phoemeth. His expression told me that he had smuggled the substance out of his mistress' house; her husband was a doctor; rich, but quite literaly buried in ignorance.

I took the small bottle out of his hands; wrapped it up in some ragged old cloth I found alone in my pocket and tucked it away from the world; Timothy was his name and he sat motionless against the worn wooden bar table and closed his dark eyelids; they were an unhealthy purple detecting a recent fight. But this seemed like a gesture for me to leave. So I did.

Outside of the tavern was one of the many slums of London; the air smelled of death and decay; Poverty was at it's highest, children were orphaned and murder was nothing but an everyday event that was disregarded by our careless authority; Lestrade and his 'merry men' were no use at all. I waited by the crooked door leaning on the scratched wood and waited for my counterpart Dr. John Watson to arrive, but as I was waiting, something caught my eye; a shadow moved through the darkness.

I stared at it, figuring out what it was, racking my brains out; It was not a rat, for it was much larger in scale; but it wasn't a man for it was smaller. I walked over to the alley way; my feet sank into the mud and the thick air around me traveled into my lungs; everything around me was dead; the houses were desolate and not a sign of life was around me apart from that mysterious silhouette; the only light that hit my eyes was the light from the stars as they formed marvelous pictures in the sky and as if the shadow was running it disappeared into the alley way; but I decided to chase after it.

* * *

That's chapter 1! Writing more soon. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! I felt as if I needed to upload this straight away so I did :)

* * *

The wind brushed past my hair as I ran through the darkness, my tailcoat ripped on a broken plank of wood that was poking up out of a shabby house; but I guess Mrs Hudson could fix it up with a few stitches; well whenever she decides to stay in the house for a day, that woman can never stay put.

As I was running the air stung my nose with it's putrid contents, I payed no attention to my

surroundings; It wasn't often I chased 'a shadow' down an alley way, usually it was either a drunken man who stole my ale or a mass murderer; something new everyday I guess.

The adrenaline pumped inside of my veins, I probably stepped in my fair share of dog waste as my boots seemed like they were lathered in mud and other things; but all the time I never lost my sight on my target; it's movements were human like, but still it had no form at all, darkness was it's only colour; maybe it was my eyes; maybe it wasn't human; maybe it was a new species of being; a new discovery far greater than Wegener's presumptions of Continental Drift.

A quick turn of a corner I stumbled into further darkness; I could feel a presence; female. Weak. Maybe this is my shadow friend I have been chasing. But from what I could see, there was a large crumbling wall, the light that gave my view bounced into my pupils, and the shadow had dissapeared into the black depths around me.

I took a step forward; usually I would wait and look at my surroundings, but that isn't currently possible unless I had the vision of a hawk and cat combined. I couldn't hear anything except my heavy breathing and the faint bounce of my heart beat as it slowly pumped.

I took another step; still nothing.

Another foot; This might be a lost cause I'm faced with.

And another.

Just as quick as I had took my first breath, the cutting of air smashed through the atmosphere, I tried to turn but instead I felt my body falling and before I knew it I lay unconscious.

* * *

There we have it! :)

Will write more soon!


End file.
